I'm Gone, I'm Going
by christinuhhh
Summary: Meredith is married to Derek in NYC until one night she comes home to a scene she never thoguht she would see. She's off to Seattle to start a new life. Or attempt to at least. MerDer ; MerMark ; MerAlexFrendship. Rated Teen. AU
1. My Happy Ending

**Heyyy (: So yeah, i did it again. I'm starting another one. I've had this one in my documents for awhile, just never did anything with it. Hope you enjoy. Lemme know. Rated Teen.**

**Just for clarification: It's completely AU. Mark and Derek have never met before. Uh... Derek and Meredith are the same age interns. I think thats it. Any questions? Let meh know. **

She walked out into the freezing December night and looked around at her surroundings. This night was her favorite out of all 365 days. It was New Year Eve and she had just finished her shift at the hospital and was walking home through the crowded New York City street. She decided to leave early tonight so her and her husband could start over. Originally, she was supposed to stay throughout the holiday night. That's what new years was about. Things had been rocky between the two and it had been Meredith Grey's goal to fix them.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

After unlocking the door to her brownstone, and tossed her purse on the couch, Meredith started to walk up the stairs. _11:45_. That was until she tripped over a pair of scrub pants that she knew for a fact weren't her husbands. They were navy blue in stead of the light blue all interns wore. All though her mind told her to leave, Meredith kept walking. Her hand was on the doorknob, and then she heard them. Meredith opened the door and her suspicions were confirmed. "How could you?" She managed to get out; only above a whisper.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Both of them looked up, horrified. "Meredith…" Her husband, the flawless Derek Shepherd, pulled his boxers on. "Baby, I can explain."

"No. You do not have the right to call me baby, anymore. God, how could you even… what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, Mer. I just… I missed you."

"So you turned to my whore of a best friend?" She shot Addison Montgomery a death glare and then turned to her. "I told you everything, Addison! You known the problems me and Derek have. You... You heartless bitch." She shook her head and walked out on both of them.

She hailed a cab and ordered the driver to bring her to the closest bar. "Thanks," she threw him a five dollar bill and walked into the over crowded bar.

Luckily, she found an open seat, near the end and by the television that was being turned up for the countdown that was soon to come. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Meredith looked up to see a guy sitting next to her. He wasn't bad look at all. "Yeah, actually. You can."

"Hey," he called out to the bartender, who eventually walked over after tending to the other people. "Can I get a beer and…"

"Tequila." Meredith smiled as best she could. He soon cam back with her drink. This was what got her through high school, and college. Now, she was turning back to it again. _11:59._

"Happy New Year," he smiled, as they both took their drinks. "So," he slurred, obviously drinking all night. "You want to get out of here?" he whispered.

"I can't, I'm married," Meredith got up and started to leave. She had subconsciously covered her ring with her other hand. "Happy fucking New Year," she mumbled to herself before making her way back to her house to pack.

"Meredith," Derek immediately jumped up from the couch when she walked through the door. "I thought you were gone. Mer, we can fix this." Meredith kept walking towards their room and into the walk-in closet.

"No, we can't. I am leaving, right now. God, Derek, in my bed? Couldn't you have enough decency to go to a fucking hotel?" She grabbed all necessities she needed. "We can not fix this. Good bye, Derek, just… good bye." She ran out of the house leaving a speechless Derek standing there.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Meredith stepped out of her cab and walked into LaGuardia Airport and directly to Customer Service. "Hi. Is there any possible way I could get a flight directly to Seattle? Preferably tonight?"

Six hours later, Meredith was walking out of Seattle's airport, into a cab, and then directly into Seattle Grace Hospital. "Hi, Daddy."

"Meredith?" He stood up and walked over to his step-daughter, which had really, always been a daughter to him. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit you?" She smiled the best she could. Richard gave her a big hug and the sat down.

"Meredith, you haven't visited me in almost two years. It's New Years. Derek isn't with you, and you would have more than one suitcase." He sighed. "What happened?"

"Well, for one, I already had a _great_ new years." Meredith sighed. "I got off early from work so me and Derek could talk. I walked in on him screwing my so called best friend."

"I'll kill him," Richard dropped his pencil. "Does he realizes how much he is losing right now?"

"He said he missed me. That was why he did it." Meredith shook her head in disgust. "Can you page Alex for me?"

"Sure," Richard nodded. "He should be here soon; do you need a place to stay or something?"

"I'll figure something out," she smiled as Alex walked through the door. "Alex! I missed you!"

"What are you doing here?" He hugged his best friend from college. "How's New York been?"

Xoxoxo

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Derek fucking Shepherd. He is going to wish he never met me," Alex exclaimed as him and Meredith were at the local bar.

"Thanks," she faintly smiled. "I just… I need to forget him," Meredith pulled off her wedding and engagement rings and handed them to Alex. "Don't give them back to me."

"Okay," he nodded.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending._

**R&R I'm updating my other fics tomorrow**


	2. Just a Young Married Couple

**_Wowwwwww_. Your guys rock (: Let's just say I was really surprised by how many reviews I got. It made my day sooooo much better. I forgot to put this in my first update and the title is from the song: I'm Gone, I'm Going by Lesley Roy. It's amazing and on you tube.**

**And I know that Derek (on the show) would never do that, but that's why it's an AU fic. Oh, and it's mainly going to be MerMark, but some Merder-ish moments.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It'd be cool and all but… yeah, not going to happen.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Meredith woke up the next morning and jumped up in her bed. She hoped that the previous night was a dream; just a horrible nightmare. No avail. She was in a hotel room still stuck in Seattle.

Regretting sitting up so quickly after drinking half a tequila bottle the previous night, she slid back underneath the covers. Reaching for her cell phone, she flipped it over to see the five voicemails and twelve missed calls. She ignored all of the messages as a incoming call came in. "Hi, Alex."

"How are you?" He asked her immediately. She groaned in response. "Figured, but I wasn't talking about the hangover."

"_Figured,_"She mumbled, back.

"Come to the hospital." He told her. "I'll sneak you into a crazy surgery or something."

"I could walk into a gallery if I wanted too." She said. "Remember those connections I have."

"Well, you can see me in action. Come on, please? We barely got to talk last night and we can have lunch."

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll be there in… forty minutes." She hung up the phone and got out of bed.

After quickly showering, getting dressed, and driving over to the hospital She made her way inside and sighed. She really didn't know her way around anymore. This used to be her place. Everyday after school she would end up coming here. She was friends with more residents at that age than anyone else. "Hey," Alex walked up behind her. "Hungry?"

"Mhmm," She nodded. They made their way to the cafeteria and started to get some food to eat. "I need bread… a lot of it so it can soak up the alcohol that is probably still in my system."

"Hmm," Alex nodded as they both sat down at an empty table. "So, what happened, Mer?"

"You know what happened," She pushed around the food on her plate. "I told you last night."

"No, that's not what I meant," He looked at her, even though she was avoiding eye contact. "What happened to get to that point?"

"I don't want to talk about it. At least not here."

"Okay," He nodded as some nervous intern walked up to him and mumbled a question to him. "Yes. Doctor don't say uh…, O'Malley. You do want to be a surgeon, right?"

"Alex, shut up." Meredith laughed receiving a smile from him. "Is he always this mean?" She paused. "Don't answer that." George nodded and walked away. "Remember when you were an intern and you came crying to me about your resident?"

"I don't cry and my resident was an ass. I'm just…-"

"You're just Alex."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Things were bad. We started our internship happy as ever, or whatever." She took a deep breath. "We were the young married couple that no one thought could make it work. They were obviously right. But, uh… we got really busy and were obviously sleep deprived. Of course that led to fighting because of how moody both of us were. I don't know; then we started fighting about anything and everything we could."

"People have fights," Alex sighed and took a seat on the chair in her hotel room. "It's normal."

"Then I don't know. We eventually had opposite shifts so we barley saw each other. I left early on New Years Eve so I could actually talk to him." she paused. "That was a mistake."

"Maybe it wasn't. You found out that he was doing this and you left. Maybe if you stayed the night at the hospital, you wouldn't have found out."

"Oh, so it's better that I'm across the country from my family fucking crying all the time? So much better Alex," She rolled her eyes and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Would you rather have had it gone on longer and then you finding out?" He sighed and Meredith shook her head. "Who was she?"

"Addison Montgomery." She gritted her teeth.

"That hot red head?" He asked her receiving a glare and a pillow to the head. "By that I mean Satan's whore."

"That's better." she sighed. "I thought she was my best friend, but she did this to me. She ruined my life."

"Yeah," He nodded and got up to pull her in for a hug. "Just move on from them and New York. Move here."

"I can't do that. I have a job there."

"And you could have a job here, too. C'mon, Meredith. Promise me you'll think about never going back to the big apple."

"No one calls it that," She smiled slightly. "Now I know you're from the west coast. Just call it the city."

"This is the better city."


	3. Making the Move

_Yeahhhh. I know it's been a really long time. Like a _really _long time, but i'm backkkkk. Read;Reveiw;Enjoy (:_

"A job?" Meredith looked at her step-father. "You want me to finish my internship here? In Seattle? The complete opposite of New York."

"Yes, I do." Richard nodded as the sound of his pager began to fill the room. "I have to take this but, please, think about it."

"Okay," Meredith nodded as she went to go meet Alex in the cafeteria. "There's no way I can do it," She sighed after explaining the job offer to him.

"And why not?" He leaned back in his chair. "You'll be closer to your family here, and away from the city."

"Yeah, but I'll also be 3,000 miles away from my family," She whispered. "Plus. I have ongoing cases in New York."

"You're an intern. I am almost positive a resident could take care of it," He smiled. "Think about it; I think we should go out tonight, though."

"Alex…" Meredith shook her head. "I'm not ready to go out yet. I think I just… I need some more time."

"You've been here for two weeks, right?" Alex asked Meredith as she nodded. "Okay, and the past fourteen nights, what have you been doing?"

"Eating strawberry ice cream and watching stupid lifetime movies," She let out a small laugh. "Shut up."

"Exactly, you need to have your night of crazy drunkenness. Well you need to have many nights of crazy drunkenness, but we'll start with one." He smiled. "What do you say?"

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "I'm going to go find my Dad an sign those papers. Hey, maybe I'll even be your intern."

"Then I'll feel bad for you," Alex shook his head as she walked back towards Richard's office.

x.x.x

"After this I'm out of here," Alex mumbled to himself while adding his signature to a chart he was looking at.

"Karev!" Richard rounded the corner. He handed the chart to a nurse and faced him. "I want to thank you for whatever you said to Meredith. She was actually smiling when I walked back in that office."

"Meredith's my best friend and she deserves to be happy." Alex told him. "Plus, all her family's here. And I do mean all of it."

"I agree," Richard nodded. "Have a good night, Karev."

"You too, Sir." Alex said and then headed in the direction of the locker room. After quickly changing he headed in the direction of Meredith's hotel.

x.x.x

"So! What have you been doing! You know you never call me," Meredith exclaimed after tossing back another shot.

"Sorry," He laughed finishing off his first beer. "I guess I'm the one staying sober tonight."

"Way to avoid the question, jerk."

"Sorry," He shook his head. "I've been busy at work, I guess. You know how competitive I am."

"You better watch out then, because come Monday, I'm going to kick your ass in surgery." Meredith explained. "You can blame yourself though. You convinced me to move here."

"You are not going to kick my ass in surgery, _Intern._"He shook his head. "So, did Richard assign you a resident yet?"

"Negative," She shook her head. "On Monday he said he'll have everything worked out." Meredith took one more shot. "We should dance."

"Meredith, this isn't a bar you dance at," Alex laughed. "This Joe's."

"Fine," She laughed and took one last shot. "We should probably get going. You have work in the morning."

"Unfortunately," He sighed. "Joe, put this on my tab?"

"There's no other way," Joe shook his head.

x.x.x

"Hold the elevator!" Alex called before he helped a stumbling Meredith inside. "Oh hey, Mark."

"Alex," He looked at Meredith; then back at Alex and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here."

"Just helping her make it to her room," He laughed and pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"Uh-huh," Mark nodded as the elevator opened. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun tonight?" Alex looked at Meredith who smiled and nodded. "Good, because come Monday… you won't be."

"I've been an intern before." She shrugged.

"You've never been my intern," He smirked.


End file.
